Untitled Klaine oneshot
by sydrians
Summary: <html><head></head>Blaine gives Kurt a glorious head massage. Established Klaine and so fluffy that you might die.</html>


**So I'm downloading the latest episode right now (Right, jrghbjujgkbhkgbh) and there'll be about a million more one-shots today.  
>Just from me to you, you know?<br>Enjoy my nameless, totally not-smutty/not-makeout fic (This may or may not be the first of those).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Want to watch something?" Kurt asked bleakly. He and Blaine had been sitting on the stairs for a solid 10 minutes with nothing to do. Burt was in the garage, fixing up his car, Finn eating in the kitchen and Carole trying to make Finn's room smell nice. Absolutely no one to distract them.<p>

"Anything."

They plopped on the couch, Kurt picking up the remote and playing the disc that was inside the player.

"Ah, it seems as if Finn forgot to hide his secret stash of Doctor Who this time," Kurt chuckled in sinful content as the theme song began to play.

"I knew he harboured something geeky inside of that impenetrable skull of his."

For the first ten minutes of the episode they sat beside each other, setting a completely respectable distance between their bodies.

As the Doctor's new companion was choosing to either forget or protest, Kurt sighed and moved to nestle his head on Blaine's lap.

Blaine suppressed his jerk of surprise, looking down at his boyfriend. The same boyfriend who had trouble with this sort of simple intimacy had performed the action with such ease and comfort, as if he'd been doing it for months.  
>With much more hesitance, Blaine lowered his trembling hand to Kurt's hair. He knew Kurt didn't permit a soul to lay their fingers in his luscious tresses but he simply couldn't help himself. And they were dating; didn't that give Blaine permission to enter certain boundaries? You know, like hair touching?<p>

So he allowed his fingers to gently scrape along Kurt's scalp, running through his thick, chestnut hair, bracing himself for the sharp slap of Kurt's hand on his and the vicious slashes of protest projecting from Kurt's mouth.

Luckily, it didn't come.

Instead, Kurt's eyes closed in delight, a visible shiver racing down the nape of his neck. A single sigh escaped his parted lips as Blaine continued stroking.

They both attempted to keep their eyes glued to the action onscreen, but Kurt could barely keep his eyes open as the contented pleasure washed over him, and Blaine couldn't help but watch his own hands toy with chunks of his boyfriend's locks.

The pads of his fingers traced a path down Kurt's hairline, raked leisurely through his rich quiff, and played with the hairs at the back of his head, slowly ruffling them.

Beneath his massaging fingers, Kurt had been thoroughly reduced to goo. Blaine's fingers were doing amazing things to his scalp and any thought of returning to the show escaped his mind entirely. He could feel Blaine's touch through his hair follicles, deep within his skin. Kurt couldn't fight the light doze that gradually overtook his body. He allowed this blissful half-conscious state to swallow him, wiping out every single thing but the calming stroke of Blaine's fingers on his scalp and the warmth their bodies emitted.

Moaning softly, Kurt snuggled further into Blaine's lap, hands curling into loose fists underneath his chin. Looking down, Blaine smiled adoringly at his boyfriend, wondering what good deed he must have done to deserve the wonderful boy cuddled into him.

Outside, Burt had returned home from the garage. He made his way into the kitchen, and spotted Finn chewing dazedly on an apple.

"Hey, know where Kurt is?"

"Lounge with Blaine."

Burt frowned and headed toward the lounge, muttering about hormonal teenagers. He braced himself for a showing of his son half naked on top of another boy - who he'd probably have to shoot - all moaning and kissing.  
>So, it came of a huge shock to Burt as he merely saw a TV playing quietly before the couple, Kurt's head resting in Blaine's lap as he napped. Blaine's fingers were raking lightly through the thick locks that had all fallen out of place on Kurt's head. They slipped through the boy's fingers like silk. A small smile played on both of their faces as Blaine leaned down to whisper something in his ear, gently nuzzling his face into Kurt's skin, prying a dozed giggle from him.<br>Burt didn't think he'd have to shoot this one.


End file.
